Prompt Dying
by ellaa
Summary: A serious of one shots based on Dying. Bella / Edward/ Jacob/ Sam / leah/ Jasper / Alice ALL YOUR FAVORITES!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Dying**

She was lying on the huge bed that was in the middle of his room. Her heart was

pumping annoyingly fast and she was sure that he could hear it. Hell, she could hear it.

He hovered over her, balancing his weight on his elbows. "Bella, are you sure you're

ready? Because you don't have to through with this now if you're not ready, no cross that

you don't have to go through this eve-" she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Edward I'm ready." She said in a sure voice as she ran her fingers through his hair. He

sighed and leaned down as if he was going to kiss her neck. "Bella Cullen, I love you."

He whispered, before he pierced her soft skin with his sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Dying**

They were standing at the edge of the forest. One with a cigarette and the other with a

bottle of Tequila. "Fuck her" Jacob yelled drunkenly. "Fuck him." Leah let out a dark

laugh and took another drag of her cigarette. "Fuck them both!" Jacob yelled again,

before collapsing onto the hard ground. Leah took a final drag on her cigarette before she

flicked it away. She then knelt down next to him and pushed the hair off the dead boys

once handsome face. Jacob was gone. He had died a long time ago. She knew better then

anyone that there was more then one way to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Dying**

"Alice, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I wouldn't have done it any other way" she soothed, taking his hand in hers.

She felt them closing in around her and she could sense that there wasn't much time left.

" Not one thing" he agreed, pulling her behind him, trying to shield her with his body.

The Volturi came closer, bringing with them the same sensation of the calm before the

storm. He knew that there was no point in fighting. They were doomed anyway. But that

didn't mean that he wasn't at least going to try to protect the one he loved. She knew that

all stories would eventually have to come to an end. This was the end of their story, but at

least they would end it together


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Dying**

"I love you," he whispered.

"Never… enough though … huh?" she said with a weak laugh.

"No, always too much," he corrected, as he stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed under the

touch of his burning hand. With the little strength she had left, she pusher herself up onto

her elbows. Knowing what she wanted he took her gently in his arms and lent down to

press his lips against hers. Her beautiful, brown eyes opened one more time. Just long

enough for her to utter her final words. " I… love…you too." With that her eyes closed,

never to open again. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye my first love, my true love, my only love. Goodbye …Leah" he whispered

through tears, as he shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Dying**

An old man was sitting in an old cane rocker, bouncing a laughing two year old on his knee.

"Grand-paa, st- st – stop it!" The little girl squealed between giggles.

The old man bellowed out an evil laugh. "Never-r-r-r-r-r!"

Not a second later though he scooped the little girl up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are they cookies I smell?" he said in a suspicious voice.

The little girl sniffed the air appreciatory. "Chocolate chip."

"Looks like grandmas been cooking" the old man said in a mock serious voice.

"Yeah" the little girl said, climbing off her grandpas' knee and dropping to all fours.

"Lets scare her," she whispered. The old man grinned down at his grand daughter and nodded his head.

Together the old man and the little girl crept into the kitchen, where an old woman with long hair was standing at a kitchen bench, humming to herself as she flicked through the pages of an old book.

Beside her was a large tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"On my signal" the grandpa whispered to his granddaughter.

He held up three fingers to signal the countdown. "BOOOOO" they both screamed together making the old woman jump a foot in the air.

"Jacob Black, what in Gods name did you think you were doing?" the old woman said, struggling for breath.

"Scaring you," he answered with a large smile.

The old woman rolled her eyes but couldn't fight back a smile.

"These are really good grandma" the little girl mumbled through bites of her cookie.

The old woman smiled softly at her little granddaughter and told her that there was lemonade on the table outside.

The old man grabbed a cookie off the tray and walked over to his wife, who had gone back to reading her book.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I love you too" she said putting down her book and taking his hand in its place.

The old man raised their conjoined hands kissing each of his wives fingers before walking outside to check on his little granddaughter.

Outside the kitchen window a vampire looked in.

It wasn't the first time that Bella Cullen had come to the little old house to watch the life that she could've (should've) had.

It wasn't the first time she longed for it either. It was however, the last time.

Bella Cullen let out a breath she didn't need and ran to the safety of the dark woods. "Goodbye my Jacob" she whispered, before disappearing into the darkness.

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Dying**

"Do you love me?" She asked, looking up at him from underneath her long lashes.

"No I hate you" Quil said, somehow keeping a straight face. Claires face scrunched up and she began sobbing hysterically.

It was at that same moment Quil remembered that little 8-year-old girls didn't yet understand the thing that he called sarcasm.

He fell to his knees, grieved beyond belief at how he had made the beautiful little girl cry.

"Shh… Shh … I'm sorry Claire- Bear… Shh… Shh" Quil chanted again and again into Claires ear, until she began to calm down.

"Do you really…hate… me?" Claire asked, with tears still running down her cheeks. Quil smiled a sad smile and picked the little girl up.

"Claire, I have loved you since I first saw you" he said seriously.

"Will you ever stop loving me?" Claire questioned again.

"Claire, I will love you until the day I die" Quil said, with nothing but love in his voice.

Claire eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then took his large hand in her small one and said, in her little voice "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Dying**

Standing in the Forks cemetery, surrounded by hundreds of graves, stood Bella Cullen.

If an outsider knew what Mrs. Cullen really was they would be fighting the urge to run away, as fast as they possibly could or laugh at the damn right irony of a vampire standing in a cemetery, instead of buried in a coffin underneath.

_Charlie Swan. . 1972-2012_

For the first time in decades Bella Cullen wished for the tears that she couldn't cry. She wished she could fall to the ground and sob brokenly so everyone could see that she grieved her father.

Instead she bent down and laid a heath of white roses at the foot of his headstone. From someplace behind her, the vampire heard her husbands' noiseless footsteps coming towards her.

"He's dead' she said, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

" He loved you" Edward whispered into her ear

"I killed him," she whispered back.

Her husband shook his head, and hugged her tighter.

" I killed him too," she said, gesturing towards the grave on the right.

_Jacob Black. 1991- 2010._

"He loved you" Edward Cullen replied.

"Yeah" she said brokenly, as she lent down and laid the second heath of roses at the foot of his headstone. "Too much… Always too much… They both did"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Dying**

"You're so dead Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie screeched, before pouncing, and knocking him to the bed.

Emmett had barely let out a chuckle before she was on top of him, keeping him pinned to the bed with her knees.

Emmett grinned up at her and with lightning fast speed was on top of her, keeping her pinned to the bed with nothing but his hand.

" Babe, I'm always on top. You know that" he smirked, while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, for the first two minutes" she muttered, under her breath.

Emmett scowled and Rosalie laughed at the expression he was making. Emmett shivered as her laughter made her body move underneath his.

He wrapped his arms around her perfect body and rolled them over, so that she was on top.

Rosalie was about to make another sarcastic comment, before she noticed the intensity of his gaze. She stopped laughing immediately and stretched her hand out to stroke his cheek.

"I guess I can kill you later" Rosalie said, pretending to think about it.

"Just your touch kills me," Emmett breathed, as his eyes closed underneath her hand.

She sighed softly as he gently ran his hand over her shoulders and neck, before pushing her long hair off her face.

" You can kill me any day Rosalie Hale."


End file.
